


It's not a secret

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dating, Everyone Is Alive, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter is a Little Shit, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, always will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: It wasn’t a secret.Peter’s relationship with Stiles.It’s just everyone thought it was a joke. Something to ruffle their ‘fur backwards’.Until one day, it's becomes real.Edit: Bonus scene added at the end.Steter Week: Daddy kink and Bite as a proposal.





	It's not a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened. It came out of right field. The daddy kink is minor.
> 
> As always, mistakes are own.
> 
> Enjoy.

It wasn’t a secret.

Peter’s relationship with Stiles.

It’s just everyone thought it was a joke. Something to ruffle their ‘fur backwards’. 

It didn’t help when Stiles would laugh when they were together, going overboard with his affections and words.

Everyone knew Stiles could and would be a little sarcastic shit. Especially, when it came to Peter’s sister and pack.

“I mean,” Cora wiped the tears from her eyes as she held her side, “he sat on your lap and you feed him by hand. How dense can they all be.”

Peter loved his niece. Others were surprised when they found out he wasn’t her real father. 

“Did you see mom’s face when Stiles licked the whip cream from the corner of your mouth last night,” Derek blushed. 

It was all thanks to Derek that he found his boy.

It was Stiles who got Derek out of his depressing bubble after the whole ‘She who shall not be named.’

The older huntress had dug her way into his life, seducing the then sixteen year old. If it wasn’t for his classmate, Stiles, who was observant, the family could have been burnt to the ground.

That was the first time Peter met the younger man. Human with the loyalty and fierceness of a wolf. He shrugged and chuckled when the pack revealed themselves to him. He stated that Cora and Derek unlike Laura, weren’t very good over their control when they were younger. 

“You have been dating for years and you’ve been courting him for the past six months. When will mom realize that you aren’t just pulling her chains,” Laura asked as she plopped onto the couch between her younger sister and brother. 

Laura was like her mother, thinking it was a joke, until one evening she walked in on them. It sure as hell wasn’t Stiles’ ‘daddy’ in Peter's room and neither were they naked wrestling. She thought she’d burst into flames from embarrassment. There are certain things she never needed to know or see from either of them. That was also the day, she learned to ALWAYS knock. Her siblings still tease her to this day about it.

“Well, I think tonight, she’ll finally get how serious I am about my boy,” he pulled out a small box with a ring inside. 

The two girls cooed over they beautiful silver and red ring. 

“So, I suggest you both arrive to dinner early and get good seats.” Peter piped up as he got up to leave. 

“Oh, we are so going to record this,” Cora cackled. “From all angles.” Derek and Laura eyes sparkled and broke out into huge smiles. Then they all started to discuss who would record who.

Peter smirked. God he loved his nephew and nieces. 

“I’ll see you at six sharp at Angelos.” 

##

One thing he loved about his boy was that he didn’t even need to inform him of the courtship. The first step he took and his boyfriend reel back and laughed, “I like where this is going but you better ask my dad first.”

So Peter did. He usually didn’t give a damn but when it came to his boy he did. At first, Stiles’ dad wasn’t keen on the older wolf dating his barely legal son. It took a few weeks from both of their parts to brighten the idea but a few steaks and getting a personal meet n’ greet with John’s favorite baseball player sealed the deal.

Over the years, Peter and John’s relationship grew. In fact, one would call them best friends. 

It was because of John Peter picked the ring out. “I know you wolves are different but we still live in the human world.” Stiles’ dad had said when the wolf asked for his boy’s hand in marriage. 

##

Keeping everything under wraps from Stiles was like carrying out a top secret government mission. Somehow they pulled it off. It was a miracle. 

Oh, his boy knew something was up. With the sideways glances and shuffling through all of their belongings, snooping without a care for the past week. 

“I’ll figure it out, loverwolf,” Stiles would say everything as they snuggled down for bed. 

His boy always loved a good mystery to solve. 

##

Setting up the pack dinner at a restaurant was easy. It was John who had the perfect reason.

He’d been reelected as Sheriff and they used it as an excuse to celebrate out in public.  
Talia didn’t second guess it at all. 

“Okay, make sure T,” Stiles never called her Alpha, “is sitting across from you. We hardly ever get to mess with her in public setting and I want to take full advantage.” Stiles said as he slipped into fitted dark blue jeans and his favorite soft cotton red shirt.

Peter of course agreed. It was all coming together wonderfully.

The restaurant was full of life when they arrived. They party was sectioned off by a half wall. The rest of it wade of glass. A sense of privacy but not really.

The place was filled with smells of Italian food. 

John sat one side of Peter and Cora on the other. Laura sat next to her mother, as she was the next in line to be Alpha, and his sister’s husband, a kind-hearted man, sat on her other side. Derek sat beside him, while the other members sat wherever.

The waitress, Peter and Stiles’ favorite bubbly blonde named Erica took care of them all. His boy excused himself to the bathroom but with a glint of mischief in his eyes, Peter knew he was up to something. 

Everyone was picking at the appetizers and chit chatting when Stiles strolled back into the room. 

John looked up and saw him first before anyone else. Stiles was smirking with eyes full of mischief as he glance back and forth between Talia and Peter. “Oh no,” he whispered in a room full of wolves. 

“Oh daddy, is that for me,” Stiles asked as he sashayed up. 

“What,” Talia asked as she looked at the Sheriff.

Derek snorted and Laura covered her mouth. Cora threw her head back and laughed. 

Stiles slipped onto Peter’s lap and opened his mouth to eat the cheese stick the wolf had just dunked into his mouth. 

“Daddy, it’s sooo good,” Stiles replied looking directly at Peter after he swallowed. 

“Anything for my boy,” Peter purred as he licked off the remaining sauce off his fingers. 

“Really Stiles, you promised me. Just because I know doesn’t mean I want to see it.” John ran his hand over his face. Laura’s eyes zero in on him. Peter knew she’d be pulling the sheriff to the side later to get his story out of him.

Talia hadn’t caught on as the rest of the table burst into chatter over the new revelation of Peter’s and Stiles’ relationship. It seemed John’s statement was enough to clue in the not joke.

“Peter isn’t your daddy, Stiles, he’s sitting right…. Oh my god,” she blanched as she shouted and jumped up. “I can’t believe you two. To carry on this joke and then go this far in front of your own father. Don’t you have any shame, either of you.”

“Talia, people are looking at us,” her husband, Joseph tugged at her sleeve to sit back down. 

"I only have one daddy and it's not pops," Stiles grinned.

John groaned, “It’s not a joke, Alpha Hale. They really are together. Happily. Hell, haven’t you noticed, they live together now too.”

Talia looked around and huffed. “Well, Stiles things have always been mixed up with Peters.”

“Really mother,” Cora said behind her camera. “Didn’t you notice last time you were over at their place that their scents are permanently mixed together in their home.”

Peter looked around and noticed the three of them had their phones up and facing in certain directions. 

“Remember we announced it during one of our dinners that Peter asked me to move in with him,” Stiles giggled.

“John,” she turned to Stiles’ dad, “I can’t believe you’re in on this joke too.”

John leaned back in his chair and smiled, “I’m more than okay with them. If you took one moment to really see them. They love one another and are the perfect match. Sure at first I was on the fence with the age difference but really. I don’t need this,” he pointed to his nose,” to know how happy your brother makes my son. That’s all that matters to me.”

Stiles wiggled in Peter’s lap and the wolf had to hold back a moan. He was glad his back was facing the rest of the restaurant.

“Well, let’s see if this makes it real enough for you, sister of mine,” Peter smirked. He was going to wait to the end of the meal but hell it’s the perfect time. 

“Stiles, my love, my shining star,” Peter pushed his chair back so the camera’s would get the full view.

“Yes daddy,” his boy winked over to his sister as she scrunched up her nose at them.

The table quieted down and gave them their full attention. 

Peter took hold of his boy’s pale arm speckled with moles. He turned it over and brought his boy’s slender wrist up to his mouth and kissed it.

Stiles took his other hand and held it to his chest as he gasped. 

Peter grinned and let his fangs popped out and grazed over the pulse and rolled his eyes upwards to see his boy.

“What is this,” Talia gasped. “You’re not being for real.” and fainted against her husband. 

Tears rolled down his face shaking his head up and down like a bobble head. 

“Yes, Peter Alexander Hale, I’ll marry you. Now where’s that ring you thought you had hidden.” He hiccuped. 

The rest of the table whooped and cheered. 

Peter’s fangs slid back in and he laughed. Of course his boy figured it out. 

It’s one of the many reasons he loved him.

He can’t wait to see what the rest of their lives has in store for them.

##  
Bonus scene: Always knock

Laura pulled John to the side as they were all leaving dinner.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"About what," John inquired.

"How did you find out about their.... ya know... special relationship," she refused to say the word 'daddy' to Mr Stilinski. 

The older man turned fifty shades of red and avoided eye contact pulling them further away from prying ears.

"Look, it was an accident," he whispered. "I forgot my lunch and came home. I heard my son moaning for his," he air quoted, "daddy," then looked around to make sure they were alone. 

"I can't hear anyone near us," she prompted. She brushed her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"So, of course, I'm thinking my son is in pain and moaning for my help because he heard me come home. I swung his door open without knocking," he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "ALWAYS knock Laura. Always knock."

Laura's eyes got huge, "Oh my god, Peter was there."

John's heart rate raced as he wiped off his forehead. "I cannot unsee what I saw. My own son... I can't." He closed his eyes and rubbed them. "And then they laughed at me. They weren't embarrassed at all, those bastards. I never ran so fast in my life."

Laura's whole body shook as she laughed. It's so much better than her own experience. 

"I walked in on them too if it makes you feel better," she offered up.

"It kind of does, but the lesson is. KNOCK. Always knock first." He sighed. 

She had to agree. Always knock first.

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write this little story. I practically wrote itself.
> 
> Pretty proud of myself. I only missed one day of Steter week which I incorporated into the others.


End file.
